Over the last few years, antibiotic-resistant bacteria have been isolated in increasing numbers, but anti-microbial drugs are losing their effectiveness. For some infections, such as those caused by methicillin resistant S. aureus (MRSA) and multi-drug resistant (MDR) A. baumannii, there are virtually no antibiotics available for treatment. For many other infections, the choice of antibiotics is rapidly diminishing.
Based on PCR technology and comparative microbial genome sequencing, it has been estimated that only 1-5% of existing bacteria have been cultured in the laboratory. The ability to cultivate new species in the laboratory offers the ability to isolate novel compounds useful in many industries.
Novel bacteria exhibiting antimicrobial properties are useful in light of the increasing number of infections due to antimicrobial resistance. Because many microbes are resilient and develop resistance, there is a pressing need for the development of new anti-microbial agents by identifying and isolating novel bacteria with antimicrobial properties.